


Stray Italian Greyhound [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: “But you had to come along, didn’t you?”  Olive takes Elizabeth by surprise.





	Stray Italian Greyhound [fanvid]

 

 

A Professor Marston and the Wonder Women Elizabeth/Olive fanvid that premiered at WisCon 42 on May 24, 2018 and subsequently played in the Vividcon 2018 Nearly New vidshow. Music: "Stray Italian Greyhound" by Vienna Teng.

[[Twitter]](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/1000550574046068736) [[Tumblr]](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/174288402747/but-you-had-to-come-along-didnt-you-olive) [[DW]](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/385481.html) [[YouTube]](https://youtu.be/AOgDfzXiqdM) [[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pg5EqI-6McgPeCiSj6a3fEINRfmZZ_8c) - download]

 **Notes**  
  
This was another reminder that movie vids really are easier than TV show vids!  This was the first time I'd vidded a single movie (after vidding a Resident Evil trilogy) and it was such a different experience than vidding a show.  At first I was nervous about having enough footage, but I shouldn't have been, because there were many great shots of Elizabeth and Olive that I didn't even get to use.  I was surprised that it was challenging to condense this movie and this relationship down to a 4-minute vid, which just goes to show what a rich movie it is.  I knew the movie would be sexy, but I had NO IDEA just how romantic it would be.  In that sense, I feel like my experience watching it mirrored Elizabeth's own journey in a way -- the surprise of romance, how Olive comes along unexpectedly and brings so much to Elizabeth's life, far beyond just kinky sex (which, also good)!  That's the feeling I wanted to capture with this vid.  
  
I love this song a whole lot, partly because of how dynamic it is, and it helped give a good structure to the vid.  I enjoyed vidding fairly linearly, preserving the narrative of the progression of Elizabeth and Olive's relationship throughout the film.  The song definitely dictated where the big emotional moments were going to land and then it was just about telling their story and matching the tone to the different parts of the song.  This is definitely the song I've most enjoyed vidding.  
  
I loved Professor Marston so much when it came out; it was REALLY HARD to wait for the source to be available to vid it!  It was released too close to the TGIFemslash vidding deadline, but rather far away from Vividcon deadlines, so I ended up vidding it in the in-between and sending it to WisCon, which I have never attended.  I'm really glad I did!  It's nice to have an audience for your vids, even if you can't be there.  Several close friends of mine do attend the WisCon Vid Party, so it was fun knowing they'd get to see it as a premiere. :)  That said, I am racing to finish my Vividcon premiere now and feeling a little burned out, so I'm not sure that making three vids in the January - June time span is the best way to go for me, lol.  I am looking forward to taking a vidding break before TGI rolls around again!  
  
Thank you for watching and I would welcome any comments, feelings, thoughts, and feedback you might have. :)


End file.
